Duty and Responsibility
by dhyetaX1999
Summary: Saat Kumo menuntut Konoha untuk menyerahkan pembunuh Duta Besarnya yang tertangkap basah dalam usahanya menculik putri tunggal Kepala Klan Hyuuga, Sandaime Hokage memutuskan untuk mundur dari posisinya sebagai Hokage dan menunjuk kandidat favoritnya, Namikaze Minato. Cerita ini bagaimana Minato meminta restu dari Kushina untuk mendukungnya mnejadi Yondaime Hokage. Warning inside.


**Catatan Penulis: **Jadi, sebenarnya, ide dari fic ini menerkamku tengah malam kemaren. Terus jadi kepikiran melulu sampai gag bisa tidur. Akhirnya kutulis deh, draftnya di hape sampe aku ketiduran tepat setelah adzan subuh. Untung ini hari minggu *sigh*. Fic ini **cuma one-shot** karena plot bunnynya udah mandeg di scene MinaKushi. Di cerita ini, Minato belum jadi Hokage saat Tobi/Obito membebaskan Kurama dari Kushina dan Minato tidak memakai Shiki Fujin untuk menyegel Kyuubi. MinaKushi hidup! Ada tim penyegel khusus di Konoha yang menangani penyegelan Kyuubi dalam Naruto. Masak di Konoha gag ada tim khusus fuuinjutsu padahal istri pendiri mereka dari klan yang tersohor atas kemampuan mereka di fuuinjutsu?

**Warning: **No-Beta, waktu pengerjaan 5jam. Expect banyak kesalahan. Fic pertama dalam Bahasa Indonesia (aku merasa bersalah coz nulis fic English jauh lebih gampang. maafkan aku, Indonesiaku!). Agak OOC, mungkin. AU! Pembunuhan tersirat, Menyinggung penculikan balita, kekerasan tersirat, dll.

* * *

><p>"Untuk terakhir kalinya, Minato! Tidak!" Suara Ibu yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam di dapur membahana lantang sampai ke lantai dua tempat aku (tidak) menguping.<p>

"Kushina, sayang, kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Nah, kalau itu suara Ayah yang penuh dengan nada manis penuh rayu seperti biasa kalau ibu lagi kesal padanya.

Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, putra tunggal dari Jōnin Elit Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Eh? Kalian bertanya kenapa aku ikut marga ibuku? Yah, karena ibu berasal dari klan Uzumaki yang hampir punah setelah hancurnya kampung halaman ibu di Uzushiogakure. Klan Uzumaki itu adalah klan yang memerintah Uzu no Kuni, tempat di mana Uzushio adalah desa tersembunyinya. Kalau mau dibandingkan, Klan Uzumaki di Uzushio itu seperti Klan Senju dan Uchiha di Konoha. Mereka diperlakukan bak bangsawan di sini! Karena itulah, ibu yang berasal dari "klan bangsawan" ini bersikeras agar aku juga memakai nama klan kami, karena ayah tidak berasal dari klan ninja. Lagipula, ayah tidak pernah mampu menolak apapun yang diinginkan ibu. Apa yang ibu mau, ibu dapat. Dan ibu ingin Klan Uzumaki terus jaya, jadi aku harus meneruskan nama marga kami.

*KLANG!*

Uuupsss, kayaknya ibu benar-benar jengkel sama ayah saat ini. Biasanya ibu main fisik kalau kesabarannya sudah habis. Ah, panci yang malang, pengorbananmu untuk meredam (sedikit) amukan ibu tidak akan kulupakan (setidaknya sampai amukan ibu meletus kembali). Hal ini juga menandakan kalau situasi sudah berubah menjadi genting, tidak seperti amukan harian ibu yang selalu berkesan santai dan gurauan. Argumen ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin aku dengar. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan diri dari rumah? Puas dengan keputusan batin ini, akupun bangkit dari posisiku yang duduk tepat di puncak tangga menuju lantai dua. Aku berusaha mengendap-endap dengan seluruh latihanku mengenai infiltrasi menuju sebingkai jendela yang hamper tertutup dedahanan pohon oak yang kuat dari halaman belakang. Setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah dengan sukses, aku berjalan menyusuri jalan Konoha menuju pasar yang tidakjauh dari rumah. Kalau tidak salah, jam segini Ino pasti sedang berkebun di halaman belakang toko bunga Yamanaka. Mungkin aku bisa membujuknya untuk memberiku bibit bunga Lily lembah yang aku idam-idamkan sejak Ino memamerkannya padaku? Hmm... itu bukan ide yang buruk.

* * *

><p>Setelah mendengarkan suara derap kaki Naruto yang tidak sediam-diam seperti yang dia kira menjauh, Kushina berbalik dari posisinya setelah membangting panci berisi sayuran yang akan dia masak dan menghadap suaminya selama lima tahun yang duduk dengan wajah tersembunyi dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya di konter memisahkan area dapur dan ruang makan rumah mereka. "Minato, sejak pertama kali kau meminta berkencan serius denganku sepuluh tahun silam, aku sudah mengatakan padamu; jika kau benar-benar ingin serius denganku maka prioritas nomer satumu adalah aku, dan keluarga yang akan kita bangun." Wanita berambut merah panjang itu berkata dengan nada yang kalem, dan kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan badannya, tapi tak seorangpun yang mendengar tidak menyadari tanda kekerasan yang tersembunyi tepat di bawahnya. "Aku sudah bilang, kalau kau ingin membangun rumah tangga denganku, maka aku akan menuntut sebagian besar perhatianmu untuk rumah tangga kita. Karir kita sebagai ninja akan menjadi prioritas kedua."<p>

"Kushina, jangan keras kepala. Sarutobi-sama telah maklum ketika aku menolak posisi hokage empat tahun yang lalu karena kita baru saja menikah dank au sedang mengandung Naruto, belum lagi perang dunia ninja ketiga telah selesai tinggal rekonstruksi saja, sehingga KOnoha belum membutuhkan Hokage yang baru secepatnya. Tapi setelah insiden Hyuuga-Kumo satu minggu yang lalu, Kumo berani mencoba menculik putri tunggal kepala Klan inti Hyuuga dan sekarang mengancam perang jika pembunuh duta besar mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi tidak diserahkan kepada mereka untuk diadili oleh pengadilan Kumo. Seolah olah kita tidak tahu tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Mereka mengancam perang jika tuntutan mereka tidak dipenuhi." Laki-laki berambut pirang keemasan itu balik curhat dengan nada penuh frustasi, rambutnya yang memang tidak pernah bias rapi menjadi semakin awut-awutan setelah diacak-acak si empunya rambut karena stres. "Sarutobi-sama beranggapan jika beliau menamakan aku sebagai Yondaime maka Kumo tidak akan berani maju perang dengan Konoha. Perang dunia ketiga kemarin telah menimbulkan kerusakan parah baik secara fisik maupun ekonomi yang dirasakan oleh semua penghuni Benua Elemental, baik Kumo, Konoha, Iwa, Suna, maupun Kiri tidak akan sanggung menanggung biaya perang jika perang dunia keempat meletus tidak sampai lima tahun dari perang terakhir." Minato akhirnya mengaku pada istrinya alasan sebenarnya Hiruzen ingin menobatkannya sebagai Yondaime.

"Minato, aku tahu betul bagaimana situasi politik antar negara saat ini." Kushina memulai dengan nada yang lembut, jauh berbeda dengan nada penuh stres sebelumnya. "Aku ingat dulu kau ingin menjadi Hokage, akupun begitu. Tapi Minato, aku tahu kau tak akan bisa menomerduakan Konoha. Kau selalu mencintai Konoha dengan sepenuh hati." Ibu menambahkan dengan nada sedikit sedih. "Dan aku tidak sanggup mengorbankan diriku apalagi Naruto untuk desa ini untuk kedua kalinya, Minato. Kau tentunya tahu bahwa aku dulu didatangkan dari Uzushio sebagai pengganti jinchuuriki karena Mito-sama sudah terlalu tua. Saat itu aku mengorbankan segala hal yang aku miliki dan tahu demi sebuah desa di mana tidak seorangpun anggota klanku berdiam kecuali Mito-sama. Saat itu aku merelakan keluargaku, kampung halamanku, dan bahkan cara ninja Uzushio demi Konoha, demi tugasku sebagai seorang Uzumaki untuk menjadi segel selanjutnya. Hal itu sangat menyakitkan, Minato; saat aku menyadari bahwa aku hanyalah sebuah penjara bagi-nya. Bahwa kebahagiaanku akan selalu dikesampingkan demi menjaga keseimbangan kekuatan antara lima desa terbesar." Kushina berkata dengan nada yang lirih.

Mendengar nada penuh lara dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya ini membuat Minato bangkit dari posisinya di konter dapur dan menghampiri Kushina untuk memberi pelukan penuh kasih kepada satu-satunya wanita yang pernah dicintainya. "Kushina, aku mengerti keraguanmu terhadap posisi Hokage, apalagi setelah Sarutobi-sama memerintahkan kepada tim penyegel ketiga Konoha agar Kyūbi disegel dalam Naruto sebagai satu-satunya anggota Klan Uzumaki yang tersisa dalam jangkauan." Minato memulai dengan nada penuh pengertian sambil mengelus-elus rambut merah Kushina yang selalu memikat hati Minato sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya di saat mereka dalam akademi ninja. "Hal inilah yang membuatku yakin bahwa dengan menerima posisi sebagai Hokage aku akan mampu melindungi keluarga kita dari segala ancaman, baik dari luar Konoha maupun dari birokrasi dan politik di dalam Konoha seperti si tua Danzo dan kroni-kroninya" Minato menambahkan hal terakhir dengan nada menggerutu.

Mendengar nada keluhan suaminya, Kushinapun mendengus dengan geli sebelum kembali serius. "Aku paham betul dedikasimu terhadap keluarga kita, Sayang. Aku hanya takut jika kau menjadi Hokage maka kau akan berubah karena sebagai Hokage kau akan dituntut untuk mengorbankan sebagian kecil baik orang maupun barang untuk kesejahteraan Konoha secara umum." Kushina mengaku kepada Minato. "Aku takut jika kau menjadi Hokage, aku tidak akan mengenalimu lagi sepuluh tahun ke depan, Minato. Bagaimana jika kau dipaksa untuk membuat keputusan dimana kau harus mengorbankan seseorang atau sekelompok kecil orang untuk menghindari perang? Bagaimana jika moralmu berubah karena seorang Hokage harus memprioritaskan Konoha secara keseluruhan? Bagaimana jika kau harus mengesampingkan prinsip-prinsipmu atau bahkan dirimu sendiri demi keamanan Konoha? Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu menghancurkan dirimu sendiri demi Konoha, Minato." Kushina berkata sambil memeluk erat separuh jiwanya itu, air mata berlinang dari sudut matanya dan merembes langsung ke kemeja pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Mengeratkan pelukannya kepada wanita yang biasanya sekokoh pohon terbesar di Hutan Kematian itu, Minato terus mengelus-elus kepala istrinya sambil berbisik lirih, "Asalkan kau selalu ada disampingku, untuk menunjukkan jalan terbaik untukku, untuk mencegahku dari membuat kesalahan yang besar maupun kecil, untuk selalu menemaniku, dan menjadi cahaya dalam hidupku bersama Naruto. Selama aku memilikimu dan Naruto dalam hidupku, percayalah aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi seorang Hokage yang pantas untuk memiliki kalian berdua sebagai keluargaku." Minato berjanji penuh tekad dan menyegel sumpahnya dengan kecupan manis di kening istrinya.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menambah kekuatan hati, Kushina akhirnya menatap tajam mata biru penuh ketulusan suaminya dan berkata, "Selama kau masih memiliki tempat di hatimu, telinga untuk mendengarkan, mata untuk memperhatinkan dan waktu untuk bersamaku dan Naruto, percayalah kami akan selalu bersamamu, untuk menjadi sandaran bagimu, dan rumah untuk kembali pulang di akhir hari." Kushina balik berjanji dengan senyuman. "Karena meskipun kami memiliki hatimu, kaupun memiliki hati kami dalam genggaman tanganmu."

"Terima kasih, Kushina" Minato berkata dengan penuh rasa lega.

'_Aku mencintaimu'_

'_Aku mencintaimu juga'_

Mereka tidak pernah membutuhkan kata-kata untuk memaparkan perasaan mereka berdua, dan lagi, tindakan selalu jauh lebih baik dari sekedar kata-kata.

* * *

><p>"Dan akhirnya, berilah Saya kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan Hokage baru kita, sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato!" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage dari desa Konohagakure menutup pidato resmi terakhirnya sebagai pemimpin desa Konoha dan meneruskan tampuk pemerintahan kepada murid dari muridnya, Jiraiya sang Tiga Ninja Legendaris.<p>

Sang Yondaime berjalan keluar di antara gemuruh sorakan bahagia menuju para ninja dan penduduk sipil Konoha untuk memberikan pidato resmi pertamanya sebagai pemimpin Konoha keempat. "Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian semua terhadap keputusan Sandaime dalam penobatan Saya sebagai Yondaime. Saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga keamanan dan kesejahteraan Konoha selama Saya mengemban tugas sebagai pemimpin kalian semua. Hidup Konoha!" Minato menutup pidato singkatnya sambil meninjukan kepalan tangannya di udara, membuat para hadirin baik ninja maupun warga sipil ikut serta dan meneriakkan dukungan mereka.

"Hidup Konoha!"

"Hidup Yondaime!"

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Berkutat dengan writer block,**

**dhyetaX1999**


End file.
